


The Kumars at the Type 40

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who, The Kumars at No. 42
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Kumars at No. 42 Fusion, Drabble (Birmingham Rules), Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So innovative was <i>The Kumars at No. 42</i> that a raft of overseas adaptations followed, in Australia, Germany, Israel, and the Netherlands - not to mention other places, much farther afield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kumars at the Type 40

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on alt.drwho.creative. Archived 2015-09-06.]

"This is great!" The Doctor preened. "Me, interviewing Pamelandersonleetrundar!"

His father coughed. "Actually... she couldn't make it."

"What?!"

"It's all right, one of your old friends agreed to fill in."

"Who?"

"The Master."

"The Master?!"

"You were so close at school," his mother said. "And now he's famous, do you ever invite him around for dinner?"

"He's _in_ famous! He keeps trying to conquer the galaxy!"

"He should have some good anecdotes, then," his mother said, unperturbed.

"Controversial guests equal chat-show stardom," his father suggested.

"Oh, all right," the Doctor sighed. "But only if he promises not to hypnotise the audience."


End file.
